gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of the Joseon Empire (Korean Empire)
'Gov. type: Confederate Monarchy' Royal Members: King: David Yellowfish Ministers: PRIME MINISTER- Nate Crestbreake''r'' Minister of defense- Thomas Shipmorgan (Council Region of Royal) Minister of Tax-''' 'Minister of Construction-' 'Minister of Foreign Affairs-' 'Minister of Finance-' ''Advisors'' ''Warfare Advisor-'' 'Defense Advisor-' ''Foreign Affairs Advisor- '' ''' ''Finance Advisor-'' ''Social classes-'' Elite - 30% Higher class - 15% Middle Class - 30% Lower Class - 15% Poverty - 10% '''Imports Fish 2. Wheat 3. Ships 4. Farm animals 5. Flower 6. Rice 7. Beans 8. Weapons 9. Armor Exports 1. Wheat 2. Farm animals 3. Weapons 4. Rice 5. Beans 6. Ships 7. Armor 8. Agricultural technology 9. Warfare Technology =Navy Ranks and logos = See navy page Army Ranks See army page 'Declaration of Independence ' When in course of human events, it becomes necessary for the strong and intelligent to prosper and grow away from the crumbling environment of other monarchies and other forces to become more powerful, wiser, and stronger. Through the stages of creating the foundation of our government and country, we will lack respect, fear, and power. Yet, “the theory of evolution states that only the strong will survive. That doesn’t mean the strong can get their asses kicked by the underdog. That doesn’t mean the underdog can become stronger and become superior.” Our philosophy, every man, rich, middle class, or poor shall be treated equally by the standards of laws. One emperor should not hold absolute power, but shall be allowed the void ministers and council’s and mayor’s decisions and philosophy. A mayor and will be stationed at each province, each town will hold a governor. And a council at each region. Due to this, one emperor cannot hold absolute power to execute evil and devilish actions. He weakened our land '' ''He plundered our trade ships He crumbled the government He starved citizens He treated us without quarter He ransacked our towns He kept us under unhealthy conditions We were the so called “lesser people” He murdered with no reason Due to these sins we have brought forth, we declare our independence from evil. By the authority of the good people, we free ourselves from the commands of the higher power, and bring forth a new higher power. All previous political relations must be dissolved. As Korea, we will know prosper under a new government, new territory, and a new life. Thus, with this declaration, we become, the independent Empire of Korea! '' '' Govorment: Emperor- Empire as whole -May void governor and mayor decisions and recommendations. Decides where each militia is stationed, has to agree to at least one of the proposals of law from council, Recives 50% money of taxes. Ministers - council members each of a different subject put into a region Advisors - Advisor emperors and ministers Council- Region - Creates laws, militia, and other decisions, but must agree on each decision, if not agreed emperor must propose a new solution. If nothing is agreed, mayors vote on the decision. May freely build construction with out agreement of the emperor. Decides who is allowed in militia (No discrimination is allowed in this process, if so, punishable by death.) Recives 25% money of taxes. Mayor- City/county – May construct, make bills of education, construction, etc. Decision may be over thrown by Emperor and council. Collects taxes, recives 15% of money from taxes. Governor- town/village – May build, education, and homes. Recives 10% of money from taxes. Diplomatic Relations: England - Allied Russia - Trading Spain - Nuetral Germany - unknown Userboxes Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:Countries